1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of cytostatically active cyclopentadienyl metal-acido complexes for the treatment of transplanted tumor and pharmaceutical compositions containing said complexes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal-containing compounds having cytostatic efficacy have been known heretofore only in primarily inorganic complexes of the type of platinum(II) cis-dichlorodiammines of the following formula: ##STR2##
These complexes do not contain any organic groups bound directly to a metal atom via a carbon atom and therefore are not organometallic compounds.